Sinbad (Magi)
|-|Base= |-|Full Djinn Equip Focalor= |-|Full Djinn Equip Baal= |-|Full Djinn Equip Zepar= Character Synopsis Sinbad (シンドバッド, Shindobaddo) is the former King of Sindria, the World Innovator, Head of International Alliance and the President of the world's most powerful Company known as Sindria Trading Company. He is a Dungeon Capturer, having captured seven Dungeons, and a King Vessel. He was also the leader of the Seven Seas Alliance. Sinbad has already halfway "fallen into depravity" and is also David Jehoahaz Abraham's reincarnation, as stated by Gyokuen Ren. He is often accompanied by members of the Eight Generals who are his most trusted companions. He is a major character in Magi, the adventure king and main character of Adventure of Sinbad. Character Statistics Tiering: High 6-C | High 2-A Verse: Magi - Labyrinth of Magic Name: Sinbad Gender: Male Age: 34 Classification: Human, Dungeon Capturer, Deity Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Molecular Immobilization (with Valefor), Immunity to Curses, Magic, Lightning Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Mind Control, Magoi Manipulation, Can Negate Magoi, Can use metal vessels | Soul Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Life Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Regeneration (High), Non-Corporeal, Fate Manipulation Destructive Ability: Large Island Level (His power was enough to freeze over an entire Dessert in an instant which was calced to be this level at this level in terms of Energy production ) | High Multiverse Level+ (Fought and was able to harm God Ugo, Has ascended to the same level of existence of Ugo and is considered on the same God hierarchy ranking as Ugo thus should be atleast comparable) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling | Immeasurable (Inhabits the same level of existence as Ugo who transcends 4th Dimensional Space-Time and exists outside them altogether) Lifting Ability: Class G+ | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Large Island Class (His Dessert-wide freeze was calced to be at this level of DC) | High Multiversal+ '(His attacks were able to harm and do major damage to Ugo) 'Durability: Large Island Level via power-scaling (Is one of the top tiers in the verse and Baal has been shown to be his strongest vessel so far) | High Multiverse Level+ '(Took hits from God Ugo and is considered on the same god hierachy ranking as Ugo thus should be able to tank hits from gods of a similar level) 'Stamina: High | Unknown Range: Unknown | High Multiversal+ Intelligence: High | Likely Nigh-Omniscient (Due to being on the same hierarchy ranking as Ugo and due to being a guardian of The Golden Palace which allows him to see all worlds and what happens in them at once he should likely be nearly Omniscient) Weaknesses: A bit overconfident, if he overuses his magoi, he reverts back to his base form | Unknown Versions: Human | As Guardian of the Holy Palace Other Attributes List of Equipment: Baal Metal Vessel, Focalor Metal Vessel, Zepar Metal Vessel, Valefor Metal Vessal, 3 other metal vessels, and a normal sword | Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Black Rukh Magoi: Sinbad had half "fallen into to depravity", because of this he can access extra power that most cannot; though he doesn't like to, doing so gave him enough power to counter Kougyoku's Extreme Magic, with a non-extreme Djinn Equip magic of his own. These rukh were later apparently shown to consist of his link to David. Baal: The first metal vessal that Sinbad acquired and the one he has used the most. Sinbad can equip Baal, which then gives Sinbad an overall increase in power, flight, and lighting/thunder attributes. *'B Bararaq:' (Lightning) Sinbad summons lightning to strike his opponent with immense power. His most basic attack with Baal. *'Bararaq Saiqa:' (Lightning Sword) Sinbad summons a thunderloud, then absorbs the lightning released by it. Once fully charged he releases it from his sword with great power. *'Bararaq Inqerad-Saiqa:' (Lightning Sword of Extinction) Sinbad's first shown Extreme Magic. Summons a huge mass of lightning in the shape of a sword to impale his foe. Valefor: The second of Sinbad's metal vessels. Grants Sinbad increased stats, flight, and the ability to stagnate, or slow, things down. *'Stagnation:' Valefor has the ability to slow things; mainly the movement of water molecules in the air to create ice, but also other things: including even his opponent's mind. *'Garufor Zairu:' (Ice Beast Howl) Sinbad freezes water in the air into spears and launches them at the opponent; supposedly stronger than it looks. *'Garufor Kirestal:' (Ice Beast Crystal Formation): Sinbad encases his opponent in a crystal of ice, again made of frozen water in the air. Focalor: One of Sinbad's metal vessels. Sinbad can equip Focalor, which then gives Sinbad an overall increase in power, flight, and wind attributes. *'Forzar Zoura:' (Cleaving Wind) Sinbad summons winds on both hands and unleashes a devastating attack. Zepar: Another of Sinbad's metal vessels. This metal vessel isn't particularly a combat oriented one, but it should have superhuman statistics. *'Commands:' Zepars ability is a voice command. It lets out a screech with a very large radius. Anyone caught in the range must obey Sinbad's commands. *'Sleep:' Sinbad commands the target(s) to sleep. *'Mind Control:' Another command Zepar can cast via screeching. Once this has been cast, Sinbad can fully control a target at anytime without having Zepar activated. There is no known limit on the ability's range. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magi Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Anti-Heros Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Psychics Category:Kings Category:Adventurers Category:Time Benders Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2